My Słowianie
|year = 2014 |composers = Donatan |language = Polish, English |lyrics = Cleo |previous = Jestem |next = In The Name Of Love |image = |position = 14th |points = 62 |semiplace = 8th |semipoints = 70 }} My Słowianie (My Słowianie - We Are Slavic) was the Polish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by Donatan & Cleo. The pop-EDM song is a sort of tongue-in-cheek look at Slavic culture, especially that of women. Even before the contest, it had already amassed millions of views on YouTube. The live performance consisted of Cleo performing with a trio of Polish singer-dancers, while two models on either side of the stage washed laundry and churned butter in a suggestive manner. The song qualified from the second semifinal in 8th place. In the final, it was performed 9th following Montenegro and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 62 points. Lyrics Polish/English= My Słowianie wiemy jak nasze na nas działa Lubimy jak poruszasz tym co mama w genach dała To jest ta gorąca krew, to jest nasz słowiański zew My Słowianki wiemy jak użyć mowy ciała Wiemy jak poruszać tym co mama w genach dała To jest ta słowiańska krew, to jest ta uroda i wdzięk Mamy to czego nie ma nikt inny Cenimy ten naturalny kształt Wódeczka lepsza niż whisky i jiny Najlepsze u nas cokolwiek byś chciał Tu na swojskiej śmietanie chowane Delikatne, rumiane jak chleb Nie ma lepszych od naszych słowianek Ten kto widział i próbował ten wie My Słowianie wiemy jak nasze na nas działa Lubimy jak poruszasz tym co mama w genach dała To jest ta gorąca krew, to jest nasz słowiański zew My Słowianki wiemy jak użyć mowy ciała Wiemy jak poruszać tym co mama w genach dała To jest ta słowiańska krew, to jest ta uroda i wdzięk This special thing we have in our genes Makes us proud of our natural shapes On Our lands you have everything you need So pour the Vodka straight, no need to mix Cream and butter taste so good We will prepare for you delicious food Our beauty is famous all over the world You gotta see it for yourself and then you will know We're Slavic girls, we know how to use our charming beauty Now shake what your mama gave ya! Clap your hands to this music This is our nature, This is our call This is our hot Slavic blood |-| Translation= We Slavs know how our affects us We like to move what mom gave in the genes This is the hot blood, this is our Slavic call We Slavs know how to use body language We know how to navigate what my mother gave in the genes This is the Slavic blood, this is the beauty and grace We do what no one else We appreciate the natural shape Better than whiskey, vodka and gin Top with us whatever you want Here in the village-like retractable cream Delicate red as bread There are no better than our Slavics Anyone who has seen and tried this knows We Slavs know how our affects us We like to move what mom gave in the genes This is the hot blood, this is our Slavic call We Slavs know how to use body language We know how to navigate what my mother gave in the genes This is the Slavic blood, this is the beauty and grace Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Poland